I Would Always Be There
by Swanny87
Summary: L'amour est le plus merveilleux des sentiments selon certains, mais pour Damon il est synonyme de destruction et de perte de contrôle. Lui et Elena doivent faire face à la réalité de leurs sentiments. Cette dernière sera encore troublée par lui mais cela ne changera en rien à sa décision. Leur relation va innévitablement changer. Pourtant, une promesse restera éternelle.
1. I Damon's Thoughts

Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord je tient à remercier tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon OS (Just One Night) qui m'ont laissé une review que ça soit en anonyme ou non. C'est un plaisir d'avoir vos avis que ça soit des critiques ou des compliments. Ca aide à avancer. Pour ceux qui demandait une suite eh bien je suis désolée de vous annoncer qu'il n'y en aura pas. En effet, je ne souhaitait pas continuer cette histoire dès le départ.

Ensuite, à défault de publier une fic' longue comme je l'avais plus ou moins annoncé en publiant mon OS, je reviens avec une histoire de quelques chapitres seulement. En effet j'en ai prévu 4 pour le moment. Il y aura peut être un ou deux bonus par la suite en fonction de mon envie et bien sûr de vos demandes. En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez. Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture du premier chapitre et on se retrouve en bas =)

**- Bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je ne fais que jouer avec eux. -**

* * *

**Contexte ; Damon a avoué ses sentiments une dernière fois à Elena lors d'un tête à tête au Grill. Celle-ci reste catégorique, elle s'en veut de lui faire de la peine mais pour elle la situation restera inchangée. Ce sera toujours Stefan. Après cette fameuse soirée, le silence radio se fait entre eux deux, de longs jours sans se parler ni se voir mais Elena fini par craquer ne le supportant plus.**

**- I Would Always Be There. -**

**I. Damon's Thoughts. - Retour du Mystic Grill.**

Ma tête tournait alors que je refermais la porte en chêne d'un claquement sec, m'appuyant ensuite contre celle-ci pour finir par glisser au sol la tête entre les mains. J'avais fait le court trajet me séparant du Grill à vitesse vampirique. Une âme en peine, voilà ce que j'étais. Mon cœur n'était qu'une énorme brasier se consumant pour elle. Tout me glissait entre les doigts à l'image d'une grosse poignée de sable s'échappant d'une petite paume d'enfant. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle, aucune prise sur les évènements.. seule cette douleur au fond de mon cœur froid me donnait une quelconque preuve que j'étais encore vivant. Vivant certes, mais à quel prix..

**- FLASHBACK -**

- Je veux que tu me parles. J'ai besoin de savoir, ce que tu ressens pour moi Damon.. est-ce vraiment réel ?

Je la regardais, sachant que cette soirée n'aurais pas une fin comme dans les contes de fée. Du genre '' ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ''. Non, ça en était même l'exact opposé. Elle me parlait de Stefan depuis toute à l'heure et de tout ce qui était à reconstruire me fesant bien comprendre que son futur serait avec lui et non avec moi. Pourtant pour une raison que j'ignorais elle voulait connaître mes sentiments. Je serrais les poings. Cela ressemblait fort à une dernière danse, une ultime discussion avant que le chapitre soit clos pour ne plus le réouvrir. Jamais. Mon corps me fesait atrocement souffrir, mon cœur était comme écartelé, et pourtant.. d'une voix que je voulus la plus douce possible pour ne pas lui faire peur, je lui ouvrit mon cœur.

- Je t'aime Elena. Je pensais chaque mot que j'ai pu te dire jusqu'à aujourd'hui sur mes sentiments. Tu es une partie de moi, la plus belle d'ailleurs. Mon humanité. Es-tu ne serait-ce qu'un minimum consciente de ce que tu éveil en moi par ta simple présence ? Je ne joue pas. Je ne te ferais pas ça, à toi. Tu le sais mieux que personne.

Elle m'avait regardée, une tristesse infinie passant dans ses prunelles. Je ne pouvais supporter cette vision. J'étais rongé par la douleur, et pourtant je m'en voulais de lui faire endurer ça. Par ma faute, elle souffrait elle aussi. Elle qui n'avait jamais demandé à se retrouver dans cette situation. Ben tient, moi non plus. Connard de cupidon.

- Il est tard, je pense que je devrais rentrer..

- Ne me quitte pas, pas comme ça Elena..

J'avais essayé de la retenir, j'avais caressé sa joue mais elle m'avait repoussé. C'était peine perdue.

- Laisse moi partir, laisse moi du temps Damon.. avait-elle murmurée, visiblement troublée.

Puis je l'avais vu disparaître. Fuir. Ne pas avoir à regarder la vérité en face. Se mentir, encore une fois.

**- RETOUR AU PRESENT -**

J'avais tout fait pour lutter, me convaincre que ça ne pouvait pas arriver, pas encore.. repousser ces sentiments, le plus loin possible. Nier en bloc. Mais l'évidence aussi terrible soit-elle s'était imposée à moi, un peu plus chaque jour avec tout ce que ca impliquait. Moi le vampire froid, insensible avait été touché en plein cœur, mis à terre.

Mon humanité a alors peu à peu fait son comeback. Grâce à elle. A cause d'elle. Tout ce que j'avais voulu éviter s'était produit et je n'avais absolument rien pu faire. Ce poison s'insinuant dans mes veines, dans mon corps, dans mon âme. Cette torture, ne me lachant plus. Jamais. Ces pensées, incessantes, me rendant complètement fou. Le grand Damon Salvatore, amoureux encore une fois.. qui y aurait cru ? L'ainé des Salvatore, à l'agonie.

Tout ce que j'avais vécu par le passé me semblait tellement dérisoire face à ce combat que je menais depuis plusieurs mois. Elle. Sa présence, ses mots, sa voix. Son corps. Cette amour impossible, et cette relation au grand jour avec mon petit frère. Tout ça me détruisait, tout les jours un peu plus. Encore une fois, le second choix.

J'aurais pu en pleurer tellement le fait que ça soit si radical à présent me terrassait sur place. Même la plus dure des batailles ne m'avait jamais mis dans un tel état. Cette discussion avait un goût amer. J'étais triste, mais aussi en colère. En colère contre mon frère à qui on pardonnait tout, qui était si parfait à ses yeux malgré ses erreurs.

Mes pas me menèrent jusqu'au bar ou trônait fièrement une bouteille de mon meilleur ami. Mon bourbon adoré. Mon brevage magique. Pas le temps de m'emparer d'un verre, la bouteille suffira. L'alcool coulant à flot dans ma gorge assechée par l'émotion. Ces sentiments qui me rongeait, fesaient de moi l'homme qui perdrait encore une fois le contrôle. Bientôt. Mon corps fatigué alla au contact du sofa tandis que les gorgées se suivaient.

L'envie de tout oublier avait pris possession de moi. Ironie du sort, je suis capable de faire oublier aux autres, mais pas à moi-même. L'impitoyable vampire comme tout le monde me nomme, en proie à des tourments comme il en a jamais connu auparavant. Et si tout s'arrêtait. Je n'avais que faire d'une éternité sans elle.

* * *

Alors verdict ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un 'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensés.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine, sauf imprévu =)

Bon dimanche à tous, à bientôt.


	2. II Elena Comeback

Bonjour à tous =)

Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette fiction, pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas m'empresser de répondre aux anonymes avant d'aller plus loin.

**fan-delena ;** Merci pour ton avis et merci de me suivre. Haha une Delena =D c'est sûr nous on n'aurait pas choisi le même frère, m'enfin chacun ses goûts. En tout les cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. A bientôt =)

**Mariie ; **Ravie que mon style d'écriture te plaise,je fais au mieux pour décrire l'état de Damon et j'adore ça. J'espère que c'est réussi, ça me semble le cas avec vos reviews. Au plaisir de te relire très vite =)

**Pattenrond ; **Merci pour le compliment ! Pour l'orthographe oui, je m'étais relue mais j'ai visiblement loupé des fautes c'est toujours ainsi lorsqu'on se relit soi même. Je vais y faire attention, d'ailleurs j'attends ton retour sur ce chapitre hihi. Merci d'être franche (franc?) en tout cas, c'est apprécié. A très vite ^^

**Lois7700 ;** Eh bien voilà, la suite est là ! =D contente que tu ais aimée le début. Bonne lecture ;)

Voili voilou, sur ce que vous laisse avec le retour d'Elena, ça va saigner.. ou pas. Bonne lecture !

**- Bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je ne fais que jouer avec eux. -**

* * *

**- I Would Always Be There. -**

**II. Elena Comeback. - Deux jours plus tard.**

Un jour de plus dans ce trou perdu. Dans cette existence sans saveur. Mon enfer personnel. Je n'aurais pourtant voulu être ailleurs. Pourquoi alors que la raison de mon tourment se trouvait justement ici. Dans cette ville. Peut être parce que je n'avais pas la force de m'éloigner. Peut être parce que ça finirais par me tuer. Peut être parce que ça la ferait souffrir. Voilà pourquoi j'étais encore là. Les choses ont bien changés en deux ans, depuis mon retour auprès de mon frère après avoir parcouru le monde. Je n'étais plus le même, et cette pétillante brune n'y était pas étrangère. Tout le monde connait l'histoire. J'aimais cette femme, elle aimait mon frère et bla bla bla.

J'avais pourtant songé à quitter la ville pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Plus d'une fois durant ces derniers mois d'ailleurs. M'éclipser. La laisser vivre son histoire en paix. Mon esprit restait embrouillé à ce propos. Pour l'instant j'étais dans la cave à la recherche d'une poche de sang pour mon petit frère. Damon le bon samaritain, qui essaie du mieux qu'il peut de remettre ce dernier sur le droit chemin, alors qu'il peine à gérer sa propre existence.

Le feu en moi perdurait, ce n'était vraiment pas réaliste de penser qu'il s'éteindrait si facilement. C'était même impossible. Impensable. Mon cœur me faisais toujours aussi mal, mais je cherchais à m'occuper du mieux que je le pouvais histoire d'éviter de penser. De cogiter. De ressasser. De faire n'importe quoi. De perdre le contrôle, encore une fois. De rejouer encore et encore cette scène dans ma tête. Pourtant sa voix résonnait toujours et sans cesse. '' C'est lui, Damon. Je l'aime. Ce sera toujours lui '' j'aurais pourtant du y être habitué.

Je trouvais ce que je cherchais, pour finir par remonter. Pas besoin d'arriver dans le living pour comprendre qu'il s'était fait la malle. Ce crétin m'a berné. Je n'avais aucune envie de jouer à cache cache avec lui en ce moment et il le savait parfaitement. Je m'arrêtais lorsqu'une odeur familière arriva jusqu'à moi. Une odeur qui n'aurait pas du se trouver là. La porte s'ouvrit avec hésitation. Elle était là. Elle se tenait devant moi, pas contente du tout.

- Regardez moi ça, Damon Salvatore en chair et en os.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Elena.

Je l'observais alors que pour une raison obscure je m'attendais à quelque chose qui n'allais pas me plaire. Elle me suivit dans le salon, alors que je lui tournais le dos pour me servir mon habituel verre de Scotch. Un pote bien plus fidèle qu'une putin de bonne femme. Toujours là quand j'en ai besoin, prêt à me torcher la gueule.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants, avant de finalement s'avancer pour prendre la parole. Elle détestait certainement le fait que je lui tourne le dos au lieu de faire face à ce qu'elle avait à me dire mais j'avais remarqué tout de suite à son expression qu'elle allait sûrement me sortir un de ses sermons tout fait et je n'avais clairement pas envie que ça dégénère de cette façon. Ce n'était pas le moment de me faire des reproches.

- Tu comptais me donner des nouvelles Damon ? Me faire parvenir un mot, ou quelque chose qui m'aurait permis de m'assurer que tu allais bien ? Non, monsieur l'égoïste préfère rester entre ses quatre murs à se bourrer la gueule comme un imbécile ! A quoi tu joues ?

Je me retournais comme piqué à vif. Elle était sérieuse ? Ou se trouve la caméra cachée ? Allez montrez vos culs les mecs, parce que ce n'est pas possible qu'elle ai dit ce que j'ai cru entendre. Faire le pitre me va bien, surtout dans ces situations sérieuses. Comme là, maintenant. Comprenant qu'elle était sérieuse je m'avançais vers elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu croyais Gilbert ? Que tout allait aller parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Tu voulais que je t'appelle pour te dire quoi ? Que je passe mes journées à boire et à m'occuper de mon frère alias le mec qui te sert de petit ami ? D'ailleurs la communication n'a pas l'air d'être votre fort on dirait, lui as-tu seulement demandé de mes nouvelles avant de venir ici et de monter sur tes grands chevaux ?

- Oh je t'en prie Damon, cesse de faire croire que tu es un enfant de cœur et que c'est toujours de la faute des autres s'il y a un problème. Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit ? Tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours là, que tout cela ne changerait en rien notre relation. Et où était tu ces derniers jours alors que j'avais besoin de toi ?

J'éclatais de rire, un de ces rire mauvais. Un de ces rires qui fait froid dans le dos. Comment pouvait-elle sortir de telles âneries alors que c'est elle-même qui m'avait demandé du temps. Elle-même qui avait pu lire dans mes yeux la douleur. Et elle voulait que je vole à son secours tel un prince sur son cheval blanc, parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi ? Non, pour cela elle avait choisi, elle avait Stefan maintenant. Elle a été plus que clair à ce sujet.

Encore une fois quelque chose clochait et encore une fois, c'est moi qui en faisais les frais. J'aimais cette fille mais là à cet instant elle commençait à sérieusement m'agacer. Pour qui se prenait-elle avec son foutu sermon, elle qui me connaissait si bien aurait du savoir que ça n'aurait pour seul effet que de compliquer les choses.

- Toi non plus tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles. Tu es autant responsable que moi de cette situation. Et pour ta gouverne, que tu le comprennes ou non j'avais besoin de recul après cette soirée m'a laissée un goût amer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais ça encore ça doit être un truc qui te dépasse n'est-ce pas ?! Oh je sais, je ne devais pas m'attendre à ce que tu changes soudainement, car tu m'as bien fait comprendre que c'était lui et que ça le sera toujours. Le gentil Stefan gagne sur tout les tableaux, peu importe ce qu'il fait. Et le méchant Damon reste lui toujours sur le carreau.

Je la fixais alors que je prononçais ces paroles sur un ton plutôt énervé. Mon regard allait se perdre dans ses prunelles. Pour autant j'affichais un petit sourire amer au milieu de ce visage d'ange. Une imposture. Je n'ai jamais été un ange et je ne le serais jamais. Je ne suis pas ce qu'elle veut. Je suis toujours le second choix.

C'est l'histoire de ma vie. Déjà lorsque j'étais humain, je passais après mon frère aux yeux de notre père. Il mettait Stefan sur un piédestal, celui-ci était parfait en tout point à ses yeux tandis que moi j'étais le fils qui n'étais jamais assez bien peu importe ce que je faisais, le rebelle de service. La honte de la famille. Le vilain petit canard.

- N'essaie pas de me faire passer pour le méchant dans l'histoire. Tu savais pertinemment ce qu'il se passerait en faisant ce choix. Non pas que je veuille passer pour la victime ou je ne sais quel connerie de ce genre là. Je sais que c'est ainsi, mais ne m'engueule pas parce que j'ai décidé de rester silencieux. J'en avais besoin, et j'ai pensé bêtement que toi aussi. C'est en tout cas ce que tu m'as fait comprendre, l'autre soir.

Oui c'était tout à fait cela. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'à ma petite personne en réagissant ainsi et je m'étais dit qu'il serait adéquat de ne pas remettre de l'huile sur le feu mais plutôt de laisser les choses se tasser. Cette situation faisait beaucoup de mal, à elle comme à moi. Je n'avais pas été l'ami dont elle avait besoin à ce moment là ? Peut être, mais elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Pour une des premières fois depuis très longtemps j'étais en colère contre Miss Gilbert à cause de sa façon de débarquer ici et de me prendre de haut. Elle voulait provoquer une dispute, c'est sûr que parti comme ça elle n'allait pas être déçue.

Le lien qui nous liait avait traversé beaucoup d'épreuves depuis que l'on se connaissait, malgré tout est-ce que cette fois ci nous arriverions encore à traverser cette crise ? Je l'espérais au fond de moi, même si je savais que ça serait délicat. Au fond je voulais toujours l'avoir près de moi, même si cela me faisait horriblement mal car je savais qu'elle ne serait jamais à moi. Je devrais assister à son bonheur avec mon frère tout en restant à ma place. Une place que j'avais bien du mal à situer en voyant sa réaction. Qu'est ce qu'elle attendait de moi ?

Savait-elle simplement à quel point tout cela m'écorchait vif ? Mes prunelles s'étaient soudainement assombries, signe que ma colère était montée d'un cran. Elle voulait provoquer une dispute, sûr que partie ainsi cela allait être exactement ce qui allait se passer. Ce serait inévitable mais surtout très violent.

- Ce n'était pas à moi de venir. Tu avais besoin de recul ? Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que l'on a des avis divergents, alors arrête avec ta blague. Tu t'es tout bonnement conduit comme un abruti. Et concernant Stefan, il a toujours été là depuis le début. Il m'a redonné de l'espoir lorsque je n'y croyais plus. Comprends-tu à quel point c'est important pour moi ? Il faut que tu acceptes mon choix, sinon tu me perdras pour toujours..

Il est parfois ce genre de situation ou le cœur pense quelque chose, et la raison tout à fait l'opposé. Ce combat perpétuel entre ce que l'on ressent et la réalité. J'étais là face à elle, sachant très bien que rien ne changerais et pourtant je ne pouvais cesser de penser que si elle ouvrait les yeux.. si elle regardait les choses en face.. mais malgré mes paroles elle semblait tout prendre de travers, elle ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il était ainsi et que je ne me mettrais pas en travers de son chemin. Car son bonheur primait sur tout le reste. Malgré ma douleur.

- Mais tu as toujours fait en sorte d'être le méchant Damon, tu es un homme sans cœur. Pourquoi se retrouve-t-on dans cette situation ? En voilà encore la preuve à présent. Oui je savais les conséquences que ma décision allait avoir, mais je pensais sans le moindre doute que notre amitié serait plus forte que tout ça. Ca a toujours été le cas, mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir te faire confiance. Tu l'éloignes déjà. Je t'aime Damon, mais j'en ai marre de tes attitudes. Tu fais des promesses puis tu n'es pas fichu de les tenir.

La voilà qui met carrément en doute notre amitié et nul besoin de préciser que cela me mettait hors de moi. Comment pouvait-elle penser que j'allais l'abandonner ? Sans compter qu'elle me parlait de divergences d'opinion. Ca me faisait rire, pour autant que je le puisse encore vu la situation, vu comment elle traitait cela avec une légèreté déconcertante. Elle avait de la chance que c'était elle face à moi, sans quoi j'aurais déjà réagi de manière tout sauf agréable. Mais je rongeais mon frein, pour l'instant. L'Elena qui se trouvait en face de moi n'était pas celle que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer, elle semblait perdue, tout semblait s'embrouiller dans son esprit malgré qu'elle essaie de faire apparaître le contraire. Il faut que je mette un terme à tout ça, de façon clair et net pour qu'elle n'ait plus aucun doute sur le sens de mes propos. Qu'elle ne mélange pas tout encore une fois, sinon il est certain que tout finirait très mal. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, au fond. Mais elle devait faire profil bas.

- Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela Elena. Je pensais que tu avais compris que mon amitié serait toujours là quoiqu'il advienne. Mais visiblement tu doutes même de cela ! Tu as tort. Notre amitié sera toujours la plus forte, simplement il fallait laisser reposer les choses avant de reparler de tout ça. Alors tu crois que si je ne suis pas venu c'est parce que j'ai renoncé à notre lien ? Parce que je m'en fou ? Bien, crois ce que tu veux après tout..

J'étais en colère, oh que oui ! Mais aussi touché bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu par les mots qu'elle avait utilisés depuis qu'elle avait franchi le seuil du Manoir. Elle allait très loin sous le coup de la colère, mais ce qu'il fallait qu'elle comprenne c'est que je n'étais responsable de rien dans cette histoire. Je lui avais révélé mes sentiments, mon amour et elle m'avait gentiment fait comprendre les choses. Je l'avais accepté. Enfin, accepté est un bien grand mot. Ce n'est pas pour autant que cela ne me touchait pas. Bon sang, elle croit quoi !

- Bien sûr Elena, et c'est aussi parce que je n'ai pas de cœur que j'ai pensé à te laisser tranquille durant ces derniers jours. Tu aurais pu venir ici si tu avais besoin d'aide pour n'importe quoi et tu n'es pas venue. Et ensuite tu viens me râler dessus parce que je n'ai pas été là. Réveille-toi !

Je la fixais de mes prunelles. Je la regardais en face alors que je lui débitais tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Pour qu'elle comprenne enfin qu'elle faisait erreur. Oh oui, elle s'était vraiment trompée sur moi et je ne sais pas ce qui m'atteignait le plus. Le fait qu'elle doute de notre amitié, de moi ? Le fait qu'elle fasse la sourde quant au fait que j'ai compris la situation ? Elle me prend vraiment pour un demeuré là ou quoi ? Dingue..

- Combien de fois dois-je te répéter que je sais ce qu'il en est. Comment faut-il te faire comprendre que je ne vous mettrais pas de battons dans les roues ? Hein, tu va l'entendre ça au lieu de balancer tout et n'importe quoi et de t'énerver quand il n'y a pas lieu ?!

J'en avais assez, sur le moment j'aurais juste voulu me retrouver seul. Aller prendre un bon bol d'air parce que c'était visiblement ce dont j'avais cruellement besoin. Je lui tournais le dos pour me servir un nouveau verre de bourbon. Et d'un, cul sec ! Et d'un deuxième.. Je m'en fichais sincèrement. Elle se foutait de moi. Jamais avant elle ne m'aurais parlé de cette manière.

- Peut être que finalement c'est toi qui viens de tout foutre en l'air à douter de ma sincérité concernant mon attachement pour toi.

Je m'approchais de la fenêtre après ces paroles, qui je le savais, avait fait mouche. La situation ne me plaisait guère. Je savais que ça allait arriver. J'allais perdre le contrôle si elle continuait sur cette voie. Elle était là proche de moi, me torturant tout en m'envoyant des stupidités dans la tête, ne comprenant pas à quel point elle est loin du compte. A quel point ce qu'elle dit est loin de la vérité.. mais elle allait finir par le comprendre..

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

On avance lentement je l'avoue, c'est voulu ^^

Le prochain chapitre se déroulera dans une atmosphère bien différente.

Il arrivera dimanche prochain, comme toujours, sauf contretemps.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une 'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne semaine à tous =)


End file.
